Mario Frigo
Mario Frigo is a faction leader and character in Just Cause 3. Personal info Mario was good friends with Rico during their childhood, before Rico had to leave as a result of Di Ravello's takeover. He is in his early 30s, 5’6” and weighs 160 lbs. As revealed in the mission Abandon Ship, Mario likes Annika Svennson, because "she's so manly". Vehicles of choice He owns a disassembled Mugello Raffinati Vitesse, which is in need of restoration. Mario never finished it because he was waiting for Rico to come back and help him (possibly figuratively). He's a soapbox car enthusiast, as evidenced by him driving The Rocket at N 40 47.950 E 5 42.125. As mentioned in Derailed Extraction, Mario can't fly a helicopter. Career Before the events of Just Cause 3, Mario began a rebellion against Di Ravello's dictatorship. It is described by Roland Lesterlin to be "failing" until the arrival of Rico. This angers Di Ravello, making Mario more of a target than before. As a child, Mario compensated for his lack of physical stature with a talent for making friends. One weekend, he found himself watching an F1 race on TV with the head mechanic of a local garage. Mario was enamored with the drivers' skills and when he realized that many of them were as small as he was, he was hooked. He soon became the mechanics assistant and found himself working on the car of Medici's prodigal race driver, Rico Rodriguez. They became fast friends, literally, but things went badly for Rico on the night that General Di Ravello seized power and Mario helped his friend escape Medici when the rest of his family perished. Mario fights in the ranks of The Rebellion through out the storyline. Mario is the one who organized and set up the Rebel drop. During Son of Medici, it is revealed that after the events of the game, he hopes to turn the rebel drop garages into an international company that sells "fine automobiles". He insists that Rico should be his business partner. The company would be called "Frigo and Etcetera" and the slogans would be "Our sales are revolutionary!" and "Our prices are pure insanity!" Rico responds that "We'll see." Allies and Enemies Allies: *The Rebellion. **Rico. **Dimah. Enemies: *Sebastiano Di Ravello. *Medici Military. *D.R.M. Trivia *The character was announced in an interview at Gamescon. *He looks like Roland Lesterlin. This is considered one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *His weapon of choice is the U-96 Kladivo. *In an early screenshot Mario wears a pinkish shirt instead of the blue, but this could just be because of the lighting from something near him. Gallery JC3 Mario Frigo Like-A-Boss.jpg|Mario with a sinister smile. Mario.png|Mario. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (front view), blowing up a helicopter.png|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero (side view).jpg|Rico and Mario on a Stria Facocero. Rico, Mario and Teo.png|Teo, Mario and Rico. Abandon Ship (Mario and Annika).png|Mario in Abandon Ship, just as he's about to be elbowed in the gut by Annika. Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content